Friendship Series
by BlackFox12
Summary: Sometimes friends have to help each other in more ways than one. The player character  female  in World Championship 2010 gets herself into some bother with debtors. She has help from a friend. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Friendship Series**

**A Friend in Need**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the game Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds World Championship 2010 and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sometimes friends have to help each other in more ways than one. The player character (female) gets herself into some bother with debtors. She has help from a friend

**Warning(s):** Spanking; some spoilers for the series Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and the aforementioned game; probably slightly OOC

**Author's Note:** The first in what I hope will be a series of ficlets based on the game with the theme of friendship between the player character and canon characters in the game. There may be romance later on

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

Emiko looked up at Crow from her position on the ground. She'd been sitting there, staring into space and fiddling with her duel disk. No wonder he thought something was wrong with her. "I'm fine," she replied, trying hard to keep her voice calm and level.

Unfortunately, Crow was pretty good at reading people outside of duels, too. He ignored her reply and sat down next to her. "Come on. It's me. You know you can tell me anything." When there was no reply, he went on, "How about a duel? I win, you tell me what's bothering you? Come on, what do you say?"

"I don't feel like duelling right now." As soon as Emiko said it, she realised it was a mistake. She should have just kept quiet.

"Ah, so there _is_ something wrong."

It was tempting to tell Crow. More tempting than Emiko could really admit out loud. But although she knew he'd help her with no questions asked, she also knew he'd tell the rest of the Enforcers. Crow was her oldest friend and he'd never judge her, but she still felt like she had to prove herself to the others. They might be friends, but that didn't mean she expected them to take on her baggage.

"You know, you're not gonna be able to get away with not telling me for long," Crow commented. "I deal with two stubborn kids every day and you've got nothing on them."

Fortunately, Kalin chose just that moment to enter the room. "Good. You're both here. We need to meet at the hideout. I've decided which duel gang we're going to hit next."

"I'm there," Crow replied, standing immediately.

Emiko stood as well, but she knew she couldn't go with them to the hideout just yet. She had to go and get her debt sorted out. "I've got some things to take care of first, but then I'll meet you at the hideout," she said out loud. She could feel Crow's eyes on her, but she didn't look at him, instead keeping her attention focused on Kalin.

Kalin gave her a single nod. "Fine. But don't take too long." He walked out of the room.

Emiko felt Crow's eyes on her for a few moments' more, but when she didn't look at him, he walked past her and headed out after Kalin.

* * *

><p>Emiko fell to her knees as the last of her life points were blasted away. She panted heavily, hands on her knees, looking up at the two members of the rival duel gang standing in front of her.<p>

"You've lost the duel. Now pay up."

Emiko said nothing. Suggesting to duel the two men – and if she won, her debt was wiped out – had been a last-ditch attempt. She'd let them believe she had the money, when really, she barely had enough to pay for food. Now that that plan had failed, she didn't have a back-up.

"Give us the money, or give us your deck. Your choice." The two men advanced on her.

"Hey, I have a better idea," a familiar voice said from behind Emiko. "How about the two of you duel me and leave her alone?"

Emiko looked up as Yusei walked up to stand next to her, but he kept his attention focused on the two men, even though he reached a hand out to help her to her feet. "Why are you here?" she asked in a low voice, although she couldn't deny that she was relieved to see him here.

"Crow told us he was suspicious," Yusei replied, still not looking at her. "The others are outside. They'll come in if we need them." He spoke now to the two men. "What do you say? I'll duel you – and then you can just forget whatever my friend here owes you. What do you say?" he asked.

The two men exchanged glances and talked quietly in whispers. Emiko could almost imagine what they were thinking, though. They would see Yusei as another easy target and she guessed they wouldn't pass up the opportunity for another duel.

"Okay," one of the men said finally. "But if you lose, we take your deck – and she still pays us the money."

"Fine," Yusei replied. "Let's duel!"

* * *

><p>As the life points of the two men went down to zero, Emiko felt slightly relieved, but was much more nervous. One of the men took a threatening step closer to Yusei, but his friend pulled him back. "We'd better not see you two punks again," the man growled, before he and his friend split, leaving the building fairly quickly.<p>

Yusei finally turned to Emiko, looking at her seriously. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Emiko shrugged. "I thought I could handle it myself."

"But you clearly couldn't," Yusei pointed out, taking a step closer to her. "And friends don't keep secrets from each other." He used his free hand to undo his duel disk attached to his arm, taking it off and placing it on the floor. "You need to learn to trust us."

"I do..." Emiko had no idea what Yusei was planning to do, but considering the fact that he'd just removed his duel disk, she had a pretty good idea it wasn't going to involve a duel. "What if someone comes in and takes the duel disk?" she protested.

"The building is empty and Crow, Jack and Kalin will make sure we aren't disturbed." Yusei moved closer to Emiko and took hold of her arm, pulling her closer. He undid her duel disk and placed it on the floor next to his. "This won't take long anyway."

"What won't take long?" Emiko looked up at Yusei, although she didn't have to look up too far, considering the top of her head came to just below his chin.

"This." Yusei looked around and then used his grip on Emiko's wrist to pull her over to the stairs. He sat down on the bottom step and then, with one swift movement, upended Emiko over his lap. "You don't need to worry about making noise. The others know about this. You're still fairly new to the Enforcers and you need to learn to trust us. If punishing you when you don't tell us things will make you change your behaviour, it'll be done every time it needs to be."

"What are you...? Oww!" Emiko couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped her when Yusei's hand landed heavily on the seat of her trousers. The sound was loud and she couldn't help wondering if the others outside would be able to hear it. When Yusei's hand landed again in the same place, however, all worries about sound flew out of her head.

Emiko's whole outfit was thin and tight-fitting, so it seemed like she felt the full force of every heavy smack that landed across her backside. Soft whimpers and hisses of pain escaped her lips and it didn't take long for her to start wriggling and squirming, trying to escape the hard hand.

However, Yusei didn't seem to have any problems with letting each smack land on the tenderest areas, no matter how much Emiko wriggled and squirmed. He seemed to be approaching this spanking with the same intense focus that he approached duelling with.

As the punishment continued, each smack driving the sting deeper into Emiko's backside, she felt her eyes begin to blur with tears. Frantically trying to avoid breaking down completely, she increased her struggles – but it seemed to do no good against Yusei's iron grip. If anything, the smacks he was delivering grew harder and more were aimed at her thighs and sit spots.

Tears began to slip out of Emiko's eyes despite her best efforts to hold them back. A sob caught in her throat and then she was crying full-out, her backside burning.

Yusei ended the spanking with two final very hard smacks and then stopped, rubbing Emiko's back with the hand he'd just been using to punish her with. Feeling unable to move – and quite light-headed, almost like she was floating from the effect of the spanking – Emiko just lay there across Yusei's lap, letting the tears die down.

Once Emiko's tears had stopped completely, Yusei gathered her into his arms for a gentle hug. "The next time, it'll be harder and longer," he warned her, without any ire in his voice.

Emiko nodded against his shoulder, saying nothing. The sting was quite pronounced and she managed to resist the urge to reach back and rub her blazing backside. She wasn't sure her legs would even support her if she tried to stand – and she was more than a little relieved that Yusei wasn't forcing her to leave immediately. In fact, he was merely stroking her back and when his hand brushed over her backside, the coolness helped dull the fire a little.

After a while – Emiko wasn't sure just how much time had passed – the feelings of weakness and of being light-headed began to fade away. Yusei's hand shifted up to her shoulder and he looked into her eyes. "Can you stand?"

Emiko nodded and, when Yusei moved his hand from her shoulder, slowly stood up. Yusei stood as well and the two of them walked over to the duel disks on the floor, picking them up and replacing them on their arms before leaving the building.

As Yusei had said, the others were waiting outside. Emiko paused briefly, a little embarrassed, but when Yusei continued walking, she hurried her steps to join the group at the same time as him.

"Everything taken care of?" Kalin asked.

Yusei nodded. "We can head back to the hideout now."

"It's about time," Jack said, grumbling a little. "I need to work more on my deck if we're going to take on another duelling gang."

Kalin, Jack and Yusei began heading back in the direction of the hideout. Crow paused next to Emiko and looked at her. "No more secrets, okay?" he demanded, sounding more serious than Emiko had ever heard him.

"I'll try..." Emiko replied.

"You'd better do more than try." Then, Crow grinned. "Come on, let's go – otherwise they'll beat us to the hideout." He started walking swiftly after them.

Emiko hesitated, but then hurried quickly after the others, deciding to try and forget this had happened.


End file.
